fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Blaze/Red
Red is the Familiar of Alexander Blaze, and his best friend. Alongside his summoner, the two serve as mages in Crashing Wave, sharing the goal of being the strongest they can be. Appearance The majority of Red's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind his head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. He has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Red's blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclerae, and his mouth is similar to a hooked beak. He has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. Personality As he comes from his mind, Red's personality is almost identical to Alex's. He enjoys showing off his skills and personality, often posing with Red before entering battle to show off their coordination. He also speaks rather loud, all the time, so much so that his comrades often need to remind him to quiet down. As with Alex, the most important thing to him is power, but not because of a superiority complex, despite his extravagance and goals. He wants to be the strongest so that no one can hurt him and Alex as they had been in their youth. While eager to fight strong opponents, losing does not anger him. Red merely considers it a setback to his goals, and keeps training to get stronger so that he can overcome his new obstacle. Out of him him Alex, Red is the more level-headed of the two by a small(ish) margin. History As a child, Alex had problems making friends. His more flamboyant and unique personality made his rather conservative hometown's citizens unwilling to befriend him. Alex's desire for a friend eventually became so strong that he accidentally awoke his innate magical abilities, activating the magic Summoner. This process created Alex's lifelong friend, Red. Ever since that day, the two became inseparable. Unfortunately, Alex's hometown was biased against magic due to their history as witch hunters before magic became an accepted practice worldwide, making it even harder for Alex to find more friends. Alex and Red were relentlessly bullied. One day, a group of Alex's bullies approached. After a brief session of name calling,which failed to illicit any response, they held down Alex while they beat Red. The stress from the event activated Alex and Red's fire power for the first time, burning the bullies and causing them to flee. The duo then made a vow to continue to grow stronger, so that no one could ever hurt them like that again. They then left their town on a quest to train in the art of magic, eventually finding themselves at the Crashing Wave guild hall, and joining the Mages. Magic and Abilities Summoner: A rare magic that cannot be taught, but everyone can potentially learn. Only those with a powerful desire, one that they can not achieve alone, are capable of unlocking this magic. in Alex's case, he wanted a friend. This desire then takes on the physical form in the form of a Familiar. Red represents the Familiar half of their Summoner-Familiar pair, and gains more and more skill and power the more skill and power Alex gains. Unlike most Summoning Magic, this variation is not affected by Spatial Magic. Instead of the Familiar coming from another dimension, as with Celestial Spirit Magic, or simply bringing it from somewhere else, Familiars are manifestations of the user's psionic energy, exempting them from this type of magic. Because of this make-up, Familiars often have similar personalities to their Summoners, if they are not exactly the same. However, Familiars are still independent, capable of making their own decisions without the consent of their Summoners. As such, cooperation and closeness are required for a Summoner and their Familiar to fight properly. Familiars, upon first being created, share the same level of strength and magical prowess as their Summoner. For example, a weak man will possess a weak familiar, but a strong man will possess a strong one. One can increase their own power, as well as their Familiar's through training. Because of this necessary bond, the unique ability a Familiar possesses is not only used by the Familiar, but the Summoner as well. This allows the Summoner and Familiar to fight in tandem with one another, as opposed to having the Familiar fight battles for the Summoner. In general, one will summon and un-summon their Familiar at will, not often keeping it with them at all times. In Alex's case, he always has Red alongside him, only un-summoning him in order for the latter to recover from grievous injuries. Alex and Red share such a close bond, as well as Alex having Red active for long stretches of time, that Alex uses essentially no magical energy to keep Red active. * Bonding: Alex and Red have such a close bond that they are capable of using this advanced Summoner technique. Alex describes it as "their hearts and minds beating as one". The activation of this technique is evident by the change in appearance Red undergoes and the increase in Alex's muscle mass. This technique does not increase magic power perse, merely output. This means that while the amount of magic power that Red has used won't replenish, and the amount remaining won't increase, the potency of his spells increase exponentially. A spell only capable of destroying steel normally could destroy a wall made from Adamantine. The more in sync that Alex and Red are, the stronger this power is. However, overtaxing their bodies or disrupting their bond (if they come into disagreement) can force them out of the transformation. ** Bounding: An even more enhanced variation the normal Bonding '''technique, referred to as '''Bounding because the two are "bound" together. When they are at their absolute peak in closeness and cooperation, this state automatically activates. The two are merged together, creating what onlookers refer to as "Alexander Red". The combination of this forms power is greater than the sum of them separately, allowing for devastating techniques that cripple opposition with minimal force. Despite this state's overwhelming power, it only lasts ten minutes, with them being forced apart and unable to even use standard Bonding for an hour. * Fire Magic: '''Every Summoner and Familiar pair has their own unique abilities based upon their personality and goals. In the case of Alex and Red, they possess Fire Magic. Their skill in the art was initially weak, with them only able to manifest small balls of fire at will. When overwhelmed with emotion, they would be able to use exponentially more potent flames than before. Through nearly a decade of intensive training, they were able to increase their power and skill in the art exponentially. While basic in nature, Elemental Magics possess the most versatility, and this one is no exception. The two have currently mastered the basics of Fire Magic. This includes flame emissions from any portion of the body, coating the body in flames in order to increase the power of physical strikes and defense, and heat generation. His flames are capable of melting steel with relative ease and turning sand into glass. His flames can reach incredibly high temperatures ranging between 2000-3000 degrees Celsius. Alex and Red are also granted immunity to most fire and heat-based attacks, as well as high resistance to ice and cold-based ones. By focusing his flames into any part of his body, Red is capable of blasting his opponents with searing hot flames. This can be either done by directly firing flames from said body parts, or creating spheres of flames which then fire in the shape of powerful beams. These emissions can also be used to propel Red across the battlefield, increasing the speed of his strikes or even allowing him to fly. On top of this, Red can also coat his body parts in flames. This increases the power of physical strikes, allowing him to burn opposition with every strike he unleashes. His physical defense is also enhanced, burning anyone who attempts to strike him while he's clad in fire. By simply making contact with an object, his body can become so hot that he superheats whatever he's touching, causing even some heatproof objects to melt or combust, deepening on their makeup. Alex also has access to the Flames of Emotion, a technique all Fire Magic users can potentially use. It increases or decreases the potency of ones flames based on ones emotional state, something that Red is fully aware and takes advantage of. Often, due to getting worked up more and more during combat, his opponents note that he seems to be getting stronger and stronger the longer he fights, the strength of his spells increasing without a higher cost in magical energy. ** '''Blaze Kick: '''Red covers his foot or feet in flames. Using the immense heat of his fire he then lands a devastating kick onto his opponent. Not only can the flames encompass his foot, but can crawl up to cover his entire leg as well. This allows him to heavily damage anyone with any part of his leg, most notably being the knees or soles, toes, or heal of the foot. This spell can be used effectively in any method that utilizes the lower half of the body. Red can also use this spell for a barrage of kicks in order to deal even more damage at a rapid pace. For even more offense, Red can also combine this technique with his spell '''Fire Fist. ** Infernal Emission: '''Red collects flames, either in the shape of a sphere in front of his mouth or a heat that he seems to directly fire from it, before discharging them towards his target. Regardless of the preparation, the result is always the same, a large blast of fire that burns whatever it touches. The flame can be widespread to have a larger radius, the flames lapping over whatever they touch, but lack force and power if Red attempts to strike from too large a radius. The larger radius version is more effective on groups of weaker enemies. The narrower Red makes the blast, the stronger it is, but at the cost of less range. He can even narrow it to the size of a small beam, akin to a laser in speed and piercing ability. By focusing it to some degree, but not to laser-like level mentioned before, the spell can cause a powerful explosion when it makes contact with something. ** '''Fire Fist: '''This spell is similar to the '''Blaze Kick, but instead of covering his foot in flames, he covers one or both of his fists. He can also coat any part of his arm in the flames, allowing for enhanced striking power on any part of it. This spell has the same level of power as the Blaze Kick, capable of the same feats, and even consumes the same amount of magic power. However, this technique is only weaker in its level of blunt force, as the legs are stronger than the feet. ** Flame Talon: '''This spell is easier for Red to execute than Alex, as he doesn't need to put his fingers together as Alex does. Instead, from his claws, he simply creates three long claws made from flames. He then slashes or impales his opponent. This spell's immense heat and sharpness is incredible great, allowing him to cut through steel like butter, and pierce through even Adamantine. ** '''Blast Burn: '''Red collects flames into his fist, creating a very concentrated ball of flames. He then punches the ground. This sends out a wave of flames underneath the earth which moves towards his target. The flames then burst upwards, heavily damaging whoever is unfortunate to be above them. The force of the blast often sends his target flying upwards, as well as completely destroying the earth affected by the blast. This spell can also be used to unearth foes hiding under the ground, damaging them even more than those above it. ** '''Flare Dive: '''Red surrounds his entire body in flames, then moves towards his target at high speeds for a full body tackle. Red utilizes the full might of his physical body for this technique, executing great blunt damage as well as severe burns. Generally, Red uses his head as the contact point, executing a powerful headbutt that can shatter bones. Fortunately for him, the flames that surround him makes an ovular shell, protecting his body from damage that could otherwise interrupt the execution of his spell. This allows him to even take magically enhanced blows to his head, only for him to power though them and slam into his target anyways. Even if he misses, Red can still simply change his trajectory and go for another strike. *** '''Burning Overdrive: '''When Red's Flames of Emotion have reached their peak, Red is capable of using this technique once. It is noticeable in that his ordinarily orange and red flames turn blue, and become much more potent as a result. While the flames are active, the power of his techniques are exponentially increased, but this only lasts for fifteen to twenty seconds at best, depending. This is because the technique uses adrenaline as a fuel source, burning through it to drastically enhance his Fire Magic. Afterwards, as a result, Red's power seems to diminish due to a lack of adrenaline in his system, causing his Flames of Emotion to peter out and for Red to become much more apathetic. This spell's length can last longer, or shorter deepening on the amount of adrenaline in Red's system. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''As Alex is an incredibly talented martial artist prowess, Red has the same level of skill as his Summoner. Red also seems to prefer the usage of his legs in combat, despite also having great skill with his fists, as they give him longer range and have higher striking power. He edited his fighting style to make his attacks difficult to block, possessing both immense power behind them as well as blazing heat from his flames, preventing a wise opponent from attempting to block. Even if one does manage to resist his heat and strength, Red is still able to use his Fire Magic to break free from grips or keep himself balanced. Despite his preference for kicks, as stated before, he can easily utilize mixed martial arts to fight using all four of his limbs, utilizing elbows and knees along with punches and kicks. '''Immense Strength: '''Complimenting his martial arts skills is his drastically enhanced physical strength. He can kick so hard that even those that block his attacks will find their bones fractured, if not outright broken. With a single punch he can demolish the ground, and catch punches thrown at him from other physically strong individuals without any difficulty. Most notable is his leaping ability. He can jump so high and fast that he can jump above flying opponents, and then subsequently strike them hard enough to send them into the ground and create a relatively large crater. When enhanced with his Fire Magic, his attacks become even more devastating. However, in the event he fights against someone who is immune to fire, his physical strength coupled with his martial arts is more than enough to allow him to defeat his enemy. '''Immense Durability: '''Red's physical strength also gives him a high degree of muscle mass, perfect for absorbing shock damage to prevent major injury. Even as a child, before beginning his training, Red was able to withstand a savage beating alongside Alex, without gaining any major injuries. Post-training, Red's durability has increased even further. He can now take a punch directly to the gut from a normal human or weaker Mage without even flinching. He can even take Water and Wind Magic spells directly without any issue, merely getting back to his feet without showing any issues. '''Immense Endurance: '''Red's hot-headed personality, coupled with his immense physical capabilities, grants him a highly advanced resolve and physical endurance. Even at a young age, despite being given several bruises and a broken arm, Red still had enough strength to easily defeat his bullies when he unlocked his fire powers alongside Alex. With age and training, Red's endurance has only increased even more. He's taken various beatings, including magically enhanced ones from Lightning and Flames, and even survived being buried alive for two minutes. '''Immense Speed: '''Red's speed, alongside his strength, is his most valuable asset. Red can move so fast that the human eye cannot see him and can deliver ten kicks in a second. He can run around an opponent so fast that, despite being able to see where he's going, they still won't be able to touch him. His natural speed rivals and exceed that of High Speed users, as well as other Mages that use magic to enhance their speed. Using his flames to propel his body, Red can move even faster. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As with his physical capabilities, Red's magical prowess increased with Alex's training as well. Due to their bond, and Alex's magical prowess, Alex can keep Red present indefinitely, his magic reserves replenishing faster than Red's existence being able to drain them. Red can also use several powerful moves without putting too much strain on his body or his magical reserves. As a matter of fact, Red's primary concern when using his strongest spell, '''Burning Overdrive, is that he becomes apathetic and loses his drive to fight afterwards, as opposed to the supposed drain on his magic container this spell has. When exerting his magical aura, it appears as flames and burns those who touch him.